Plead
by Val-Creative
Summary: Women troubles are so commonplace that Shima doesn't blink an eyelash anymore. Maybe it's not meant to be. Maybe he's better off not getting romantically entangled with them. /Canon AU. Oneshot.


045\. Plead

 **.**

 **.**

Women troubles are so commonplace that Shima doesn't blink an eyelash anymore. Maybe it's not meant to be. Maybe he's better off not getting romantically entangled with them.

However, Aki's own troubles…

Shima pauses outside their family's apartment, as Aki's latest girlfriend furiously smacks her hands against his twin's chest. "You're so _useless_ —!" she shrieks, her golden butterfly clip trembling in her dark, braided hair. "Idiot, idiot, _idiot_!"

 _What a ruckus._

Shima's jaw clenches. Aki shouts over her, lurching away and scowling, which only seems to further enrage her. She smacks harder, following him as he steps back to put space between them.

Already tired of the ongoing drama, Shima walks over, eyebrows furrowing. "Will you both calm yourse—" His sentence vanishes right off his lips as the nameless girlfriend jerks around, cracking her palm against Shima's left cheek.

His head spins violently.

Up is _down_ , and down is _up_ , down, up for a couple of seconds.

He groans a little, more surprised than in any pain, bending over sideways and clutching his knees. Shima's rectangle-rimmed glasses fall onto the concrete walkway.

Aki's eyes widen. It's either the shock or righteous anger that clouds him emotionally. He snatches onto his girlfriend's bare wrist, lifting her arm towards him and hissing out, "It's _over_."

She sneers.

Warm, mascara-black tears glimmer on her face.

"Figures you were a _brother_ -lover," Aki's now ex-girlfriend says, muttering. When there's no reply or look of indignation from him, she hurries off, wrenching free of Aki's grasp on her.

Beneath her high heel, Shima's glass lenses crunch.

He shuts his eyes, heart pounding like mad and Shima's mouth growing dry. The venom and overwhelming _malice_ in her voice, to both men… he shouldn't let it get to him, but…

Aki's fingers touch briefly over his nape, feather-weight and consoling, sliding down his back.

"You alright?" he murmurs.

At Shima's nod, Aki helps him straighten, leading.

There's a grimness to Aki's sharp-boned, almost delicate features. He doesn't order Shima to sit down on the couch, already racing for the freezer and pulling out an icepack.

"She just, _fuck_ —this is bullshit—-!"

"It's fine," Shima points out, despite the blazing, burning red mark now on his face. He sits completely still, with no particular expression, waiting for his twin brother. His ruined eyeglasses in Shima's lap. "It doesn't hurt."

Aki joins him on the couch cushion, frowning.

Without warning, he presses the icepack to Shima's cheek, watching a pained, quiet grimace.

"You're a rotten liar," Aki grumbles, holding it against the welt before passing the pack to Shima. He stretches himself out for a moment, cracking his neck. "Almost as bad as Bro."

For some reason, the observation ticks up the corners of Shima's mouth. He wants to laugh, to shake this off like anything, but Aki only stares at him like _he's_ the one who has been hurt.

It's not right. Not _fair_.

He _shouldn't_ , but — Shima leans in, exhaling softly and touching a pair of dry, chapped lips against Aki's own. There's nothing romantic about it. Not just yet. It's a fleshy, _dreamy_ press of skin-to-skin, and Shima feels his heart pounding again.

Fast _fast_.

Aki breathes out his name, confusion furrowing lines to his forehead. His brown eyes lidded. The same eyes as Shima — their eyes reflecting identical desires, but glowing as a faraway star.

Shima makes his decision and presses in closer, like a gravitational pull, roaming his hands over his twin's shoulders. He presses his lips to Aki's mouth over, and over, wetting the seam of his brother's full, opening lips with the quick dart of his tongue. It's answered with a tiny, awed moan.

"Remember when Brother caught us doing this the first time?" he asks lowly, separating their lips.

It takes a moment, where he's unsure of Aki's reaction, but his twin brother snorts.

"He tried to _ground_ us. I don't think he told mom or dad, but… I hated sleeping alone that night."

"Me too," Shima confesses, placing down the icepack to a nearby table. He watches Aki grin, fierce and mischievous-bright and mussed, his hands yanking Shima roughly forward by his sweater-vest until he's seated on top of Aki. They bury into the thick, woolen fabric.

"Look at Bro now… falling in love with his youngest brother, like it's nothing…" Aki's voice dulls. "Are we freaks then? Because we're…"

 _Blood related._

Shima examines him, as best as he can without properly corrected vision. "I'm not ashamed of us, or this," he admits softly.

Aki heaves in a tight, noisy breath, noticeably squirming when Shima's hand rides up underneath his tee-shirt, sliding a palm up over his sternum and lowering to Aki's stomach. Shima's mouth drops to his neck, brushing him.

"It's not Ren's business, or Brother's," he points out, "or anyone else's but _ours_ …"

"Y-yeah," Aki groans, clasping Shima's hips and bucking up slightly. To no avail as he's ignored, his twin sucking and biting those gentle, little kisses in a crooked path against Aki's throat.

Somehow he's angled enough resting on the couch's pillowed end — a panting, flushed Aki manages to spot Ren at the doorway, staring in mild, innocent fascination. Instead of blowing up and drawing more attention to the situation, or getting embarrassed, Aki says nothing, pushing his forefinger against his lips in a ' _shh_ '.

To his immense relief, Ren gives a solemn nod.

 _Sometimes that kid… is the best…_

He disappears back into the hallway, oversized, blue pajamas and all, and Aki hovers his lips to Shima's temple. "Upstairs," he mutters to his twin's skin. It earns him a grunt of agreement.

It's not _his_ bedroom, not with the stacks of tutoring papers and envelopes, not with the freshly pressed linens on Aki's naked back. There's barely any lighting in here, asides from the burnished glow of lamplight.

He lets out a harsh noise into scorching, bruising-quality kiss, Shima crowding between Aki's legs, rutting their bodies together.

As far as he can remember, Shima prided himself on restraint and a cool, collected mind, but _this_ — this is _heated_ , maddening abandonment. Dark, starry eyes and purposeful touch, pushing his fingers through Aki's hair and murmuring out incoherently, teeth latching on Aki's earlobe.

Maybe they're not so identical anymore — everything about Shima is _bigger_ than him at their current age — but it's nice to know it's not just Aki feeling this or wanting this so badly. The lustful motions, any gasps or moans pulling from Shima, when their swollen, bare cocks rub and hump frantically between their abdomens.

"C'mon— _cmon_ —" Aki huffs out, arching for a release, and it's there, winding him. Shima's veiny, massive cock pulses in his hand too, oozing onto his fingertips, dribbling to his chest.

He splattered in their come before long, exhausted and cranky, hugging his arms around his twin's waist. Aki mumbles out a protest when Shima's lips go for his collarbone.

" _Don't_ —"

"Sorry," his twin replies, hesitating when Aki's clean fingers trace his injured, swelling cheek.

Careful. So, so _gentle_.

"Don't be." Aki looks stern, like he's heading right into _protective older twin mod_ e. But instead he props on his elbows, kissing and licking Shima's mouth, until he's slipped inside and rolling their tongues. "Don't ever be sorry," he breathes against Shima's chin, nuzzling their faces.

 _Not about this, not about us._

Aki wants to voice it, but forgets, captured in the amused, star-glow gleam in Shima's eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Super Lovers isn't mine. I got obsessed with this anime series a while back and started on a little bit of ficcage! I don't see a bunch of fans wandering around so if you love Super Lovers or watched, come say hi! Thanks for reading! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!  
_


End file.
